jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jurassic World: The Game
What are your thoughts? Is anyone else looking forward to this game? I sure am! And if so, how will you plan to build your Jurassic World? --Manager Harris (talk) 14:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Pardon me. Could we discuss this here at the forum? BastionMonk (talk) 17:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Table I propose the creation of a table for each of the animals, similar to what we have at the Zoo Tycoon Wiki: http://zootycoon.wikia.com/wiki/Zoo_Tycoon_2#Animals That way the reader can order the animals alphabetically, by rank and by group. It would also mean it would be easy to add other columns such as battle stage unlocked at. Edaphosaurus (talk) 11:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Draft of the first few dinosaurs. Let me know what you think Edaphosaurus (talk) 17:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :That looks great! I really wish someone could create that. You could start with this code: BastionMonk (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, that will be helpful. I'll start creating the table now Edaphosaurus (talk) 08:00, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Now I've added the table I think it would be a good idea to add pictures for each animal. Unfortunatly this is limited by the fact none of us have the game yet and we basically have to wait for pictures from playthroughs. I think that the best images to use are the standard ones in the store. Edaphosaurus (talk) 08:49, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey people who created the game um a dinosaur that I got on the hybrid area a in the rare pack um the dinosaur wasn't there when I woke up in the morning when it was hatching and now it says I have one chambers in the hatchery and I want the dinosaur back the dinosaur was called Well I don't know that but just give me some hybrid dinosaur because I'm just a starter. PLZ...:3 Dear Jurassic World Makers, I love your movie and lego game I love how you can custum dinosaurs Scan Codes??? where or what do u scan to get the promotional codes? 03:10, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Limited Edtition Dinos Shouldn't the limited-edition species like Megalosaurus and Troodon be added to the list of species? Source: https://www.facebook.com/JurassicWorldTheGame/posts/874864735954096 Arawn 999 (talk) 10:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Redoing tables Hello, there. I have been in contact with CrashBash who suggested I bring this topic here. Regarding the summarized tables for the creatures, they are outdated and some of the information is actually incorrect or incomplete. In addition, the Fandom app for Android phones (and I'm assuming for iPhones), as well as the Fandom mobile website, does not allow sorting. Therefore, if you want to find a certain species within the table, you have to scroll and try to find it, instead of easily locating it alphabetically. I found this website because I use it to assist me when I play the game, and this particular issue drove me batty, hence why I tried to fix it. However, I'm being met with a lot of resistance. CrashBash advised me that if I am to change the tables, that I do so for all creatures (which I fully agree with and which was my original plan until my edits started getting reverted). I suggested that I make the edits offline and then make a single copy-and-paste edit once I've completed all tables. I would appreciate any thoughts and advice concerning this issue. Thank you in advance! Miss Sarita (talk) 16:41, September 6, 2018 (UTC) I'm a little hesitant about a complete reorder of the table, seeing how many of the dinosaurs are unlocked in a specific order. However, since there are many new creatures being added in tournaments and VIP card packs there is no longer much of an order to it. Not to mention the fact that both the aquatics and cenozoics never started with an order. The table could be sorted either fully alphabetically, or alphabetically by rarity (commons first followed by rare, super rare, legendary, tournament, and finally VIP). Megadudeguy (talk) 13:33, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Megadudeguy: I understand the hesitation. There are just well over 100 dinosaurs listed in the "Land" section alone and finding a particular one is difficult on the mobile site and apps since sorting just isn't an option; I feel like alphabetizing the list by embedding it into the source code would be better for people to find what they need, especially those who are just starting to play. I would vote for just flat out alphabetical by species. I will make the "Rarity" column sortable (along with the "Introduction date" and "Incubation time" columns) for those who look at the desktop version of the website. Just let me know if this is acceptable and I will get started on it. :-) Miss Sarita (talk) 00:59, September 8, 2018 (UTC) I think that sounds good, just bring it up with CrashBash or AnimalMan; they're the admins around here, so they should be alerted about the change. Hopefully they like it, too! Megadudeguy (talk) 14:33, September 8, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you, Megadudeguy. Since I haven't heard any opposition to this idea, I'll go ahead and get it started. :-) Miss Sarita (talk) 17:31, September 11, 2018 (UTC) I finally got around to doing this. I had to get creative with the sorting but I went through it with a fine tooth comb. Everything is defaulted to sorting alphabetically by species; sorting a different column will still give the species list alphabetically for a given category. If you would like any changes/improvements to be made that would affect the entire table, please let me know. It could take a lot of time and effort to make consistent changes throughout the table and I don't expect anyone to do a bunch of extra work if I messed something up. I was also curious as to whether it would be better to provide a summary of the species in a subcategory on the main page ("Land creatures", "Aquatic creatures", "Cenozoic creatures") and then these detailed tables moved to a page specifically designated to each subcategory. I invite any and all feedback. Thank you! Miss Sarita (talk) 19:06, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Can someone readjust my new segnosuchus photo card to be aligned with the segnosaurus card?